1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to rack mount computer systems. More specifically, tilt out shelf guide mechanism suitable for rack mount computing systems are disclosed.
2. Description of Related Art
Many of today's more complex computing systems such as computer server systems are often rack-mounted systems in which a number of removable electronics modules, such as electronics trays, are positioned and stacked relative to each other in a shelf-like manner within a frame or rack. Rack-mounted systems allow the arrangement of several of the electronics modules in a vertical orientation for efficient use of space. Each electronics module can be slid into and out of the rack-mounting system. Typically, the electronics modules are inserted from the front of the rack and various cables such as data cables, power cables, etc., are connected to the electronics modules at the front and/or rear of the rack.
Each electronics module may correspond to a different server or each electronics module may hold one or more components of a server. Examples of electronics modules include modules for processing, storage such as random access memory (RAM), network interfaces and controllers, disk drives such as floppy disk drives, hard drives, compact disk (CD) drives, and digital video disk (DVD) drives, parallel and serial ports, small computer systems interface (SCSI) bus controllers, video controllers, power supplies, and so forth. A server farm in today's computing environment may include numerous racks that hold various types of computer-related modules.
For maintenance and other purposes, it is often desired to remove an entire electronics module from the rack for servicing and then return the module to the rack. Oftentimes, the remainder of the server system is still in operation while maintenance is performed on a particular module or a particular component within the module. For example, when a component on a particular electronics module is to be serviced or replaced, a service technician would need to remove the particular electronics module from the server rack and then remove the server component from the electronics module. In order to minimize system downtime and to reduce the effect of maintenance on the system's overall operation, the rack should provide fast and convenient access to the electronics module.
A typical rack includes four support columns forming the four corners of the rack. Racks typically have casters mounted so as to provide mobility as racks sometimes need to be moved, whether during installation, reconfiguration, testing, or for regular servicing. The rack is typically open on the front and back sides in order to provide the service technician with fast and convenient visual and physical access to the electronics modules contained in the rack. Pairs of opposing shelf supports or slide assemblies are attached to the columns to support the stack of electronics modules. To gain full access to a given electronics module, the service technician slides the electronics module forward away from the stack of remaining electronics modules in the rack.